Glenn Reyes
Glenn is a half-blood witch who goes Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother is an English muggle and her father is a pure-blood wizard from New Zealand, she has one older sibling; an older brother and one younger brother. She is currently in her fourth year of education at Hogwarts. Personality Glenn is a mischievous teenager, who often it seems looks for trouble. Glenn loves her house but often feels like she'd like to be a Gryffindor; being very brave unless faced with magical creatures that can talk. Her strongest Hufflepuff trait is loyalty, back stabbing and cheating is something she cannot do. Everything she says and does is in full integrity, for better or worse. She loves reading muggle books my the fireplace in the Common Room until the early hours of morning, she knows a lot about muggle history an skills, her mother insisting she knew just as much about muggles as she did witches and wizards. However, her love of books is not the same with homework, she leaves it until last minute if she does it at all. Manners are something of the unknown to this teenager, she's polite enough, though things like dinner etiquitte, sitting up straight and pleases and thank-yous aren't really happening... ever. The badger claims to despise high heels and piles of make-up. She says that she finds them pointless and stupid and that you shouldn't dare to go and call her a princess or cute. Although, through to her fourth year, the bloncde gets slightly fonder of dresses and boys, though still hides behind her previous opinion. Pretending to not crae about those trivial things is easier than owning up to them and being teased, she says. Appearance Glenn has large blue eyes and curly blonde hair (usually straightened). Her hair is usually out, kept in minimal condition, maybe a ponytail or plait if she can be bothered. She uses Butterbeer scented shampoo and conditioner so her hair usually smells faintly of the drink. Before Hogwarts Glenn had a pretty easy childhood. She lives on the edge of Sherwood Forest with her parents and older brother. Her magical abilities first came into play when she was six years old, relatively early for a witch. When her mother's cat had scratched the small child, she had turned it bright pink. Also, when she, as a child, had taken her father's wand and used it to enlarge a flower to the size of a car. She received her Hogwarts Acceptance letter in early July. The small blonde was so excited that she practically dragged her father off to Diagon Alley. First Year Glenn's first year started off in Diagon Alley. There, she met Arianna Rai in the third hand book emporium. They both ran into eachother. She bought her kitten that she named Amata, a small white kitten that always seemed to be sleeping. On her first Hogwarts Express trip, Glenn was farewelled by her mother and father and wished good luck by her brother before he rushed off down the train to find his own friends. Shy and hesitant, Glenn joined a compartment with two other girls. One being Zhenya. Zhenya was her first friend at Hogwarts. Arianna was older than her and din't really count as much. Glenn got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff house like her brother. The rest of her year was spent being to shy to get actively involved in most things. Her brother graduated at the end of the year and Glenn got ready for her next year of magical education. Second Year Glenn was farewelled by her parents at Kings Cross and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She sat alone on the train until near the end of the ride; she didn't really continue a friendship with this girl afterwards though. Once they got up to the Castle and sat down for the entry feast, Glenn watched the first years being sorted and made some brand new friends at the Hufflepuff house table. One, being the Head Boy himself. Glenn and her new first-year friend Sophie Campbell gave him a nickname: Treyen-Mr-Head-Boy. Although at first annoyed, Treyen seemed to get used to their nickname later into the year. The badger later made some great friends through later events throughout the year: The Four Amigos, Angelina Andrews, Ella Bishop, Cardigan Johnston, Laura Hyde and to some extent, Glenn was friendly with Kurumi Hollingberry too. Earlier in the year, Glenn had gone up to Treyen and (Unknowingly) his girlfriend. Ellie was a little mean to Glenn, giving her a death glare that made the badger frightened of this Ravenclaw. During one of the seminars, Entrancing Enchantments, Glenn accidently got charmed into liking Daichi. This lesson of stupidly gazing at him is probably her most embarrassing moment that she will ever have. The Hogsmeade trip in November brought her the news that her mother was pregnant. Her brother was born on the 4th of March the following year. Eroy was in St Mungos for some time, having arrived early. The end of the year brung a tearfull farewell to Treyen at the feast where she celebrated Hufflepuff's victory and a somewhat uneventful trip back to Kings Cross where she was welcomed by her father and brother. Third Year Boarding the train, Glenn said goodbye to her brother and took a seat with Sophie and her other ickle friends. Her mother had made her wear a bow in her hair and wear a skirt as well. Her mother insisted that once you became a teenager it was your duty to look pretty, get a boyfriend. Rubbish, Glenn thought. Relationships were stupid as were make-up and anything girly, too. This began her year of non-girlishness. No wearing dresses or make-up for her... She wrote to Treyen once or twice, mainly becoming a loner throughout the year. She spent a lot of time on her own, reading her muggle books, disliking potions. When people started dropping to and fro across the school, Glenn thought at first that it was a prank, a trick, that someone was just winding up the ickles. But after it kept happening, and happened again in HoM, Glenn spoke out to Scabior, telling her mind that they shoudl shut down the lesson while people were freezing. She got ten points taken away from her for her trouble. Before, Scabior had been just another teacher, now, Glenn very much dislikes him. Poking her tongue out at the back of his head in the library (Thank Merlin he didn't see). She performed her DADA final with Sophie dressed as Cassandra, a witch who encounters a boggart when she fell from her broom and left Hogwarts on the train, dressed once again in a skirt. Her mother had taken away the many pairs of shorts that Glenn had orginally packed, leaving her with only the more girlish summer pieces. Including skirts and stuff with frills. Once off the train, she met her brother, her aunt and her baby brother, Eroy. She would be staying with Thomas that Summer while her parents were on holiday. Eroy stayed with her aunt a couple of houses down from her brother's apartment in London. Needless to say Glenn didn't welcome te responsibility of semi-babysittting her baby brother throughout the Summer. Fourth Year Family -Thomas Thomas is Glenn's older brother. Growing up, Glenn idolised Thomas. Thomas is also a Hufflepuff and left Hogwarts at the end of Glenn's first-year at Hogwarts. When she had nightmares she would stand outside the boys dormitories until a student came out and they would notify Thomas who would stay up with Glenn in the common room. Distracting her until she forgot all about her nightmare. He was the best brother she could ever have asked for. -Eroy Eroy is Glenn's younger brother. He was born on the 4th of March 2077 in St Mungos hospital. He had come a couple of months early and had to get better in a ward there before Glenn's family could take him home. - Elena Elena is Glenn's mother. She's a muggle and doesn't like having much to do with the magical world. Elena has an old cat called Tibby. - Jack Jack is Glenn's father, he's an international wizard from New Zealand and he works at the New Zealand Minstry of Magic. He is not often at home as he works overseas. He takes his children to most magical events including the Quidditch World Cup when Glenn was six. They supported the Moutohora Macaws, the national New Zealand team. -Tibby the Cat Tibby is an old cat that favours Glenn's older brother and seems to hate Glenn herself. He spends his time lounging on the couch or hunting down creatures in the forest. Tibby likes to terrorise Glenn's kitten, Amata. -Amata the Kitten Amata is a small, pure white kitten that Glenn bought from Diagon Alley when she was eleven. The little kitten took Glenn's interest when she was sleeping through all of the noise in the pet store. Glenn named her kitten after the beautiful lady in the famous tale, The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Friends/Relationships -Sophie Campbell Sophie was her little first year friend. They met at the Start of Term feast and share an interest in Quidditch and teasing Head Boys as well. She is probably the person Glenn is closest to at Hogwarts, her best friend even. Throughout the term, they would hang out together, chatting or attempting to finish their homework. -Angelina Helena Andrews Glenn talked to this Slytherin after Muggle Studies and enjoyed her company. They met up again at the library study tables and worked together on their homework, shortly being joined by Nate and Sophie. -Ella Bishop Ella usually hangs out with Sophie, that's how Glenn met her. They chat often and have a lot of fun hanging out. -Treyen-Mr-Head-Boy Glenn and Sophie introduced themselves to this particular Head Boy and Prefect at the Start of Term Feast. They came up with the nickname "Treyen-Mr-Head-Boy." Calling him it for a long time to his displeasure. Still earky in the year, Glenn walked in on Treyen and his girlfriend celebrating his girfriends's seventeenth birthday. His girlfriend glared at her and made Glenn quite fearfull of that Ravenclaw for the rest of the year. Glenn thinks of Treyen as an older brother, reminding her of her own older brother who had left Hogwarts the previous year. -Firestarter Nate -Glenn also talked to this Ravenclaw after Muggle Studies when Glenn was grumpy annoyed at her make-up. He joined Angelina and Glenn in the library when they were doing their homework, they were later joined by Sophie as well. - Arianna Rai Arianna was her first real friend she made at Hogwarts. They bumped into each other in the Third Hand Book Emporium, literally, Glenn and Arianna had slammed head first into each other while buying their books for Hogwarts. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2082 Category:Alumni